


El paquete hurtado

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando lo cogió, Draco no pudo creerse que estuviera pescando un tesoro. Aunque, claro, Draco Malfoy no es famoso por su buena suerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El paquete hurtado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El momento en el que está basado pertenece a la Warner y está basado en la obra de la Ro. _Este fic_ si que _participa en el minireto de diciembre para La Copa de las Casas del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._
> 
> * * *

—Entonces, ¿lo has visto o no?

Draco miró al techo, ignorándola. Estaba tumbado, bocarriba, con los pies sobre el respaldo del sofá.

—Draco, ¡te estoy hablando a ti!

Bufó. Ya no podía ignorarla más. Giró la cabeza solo para encontrarse con una paliducha Millicent.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —le preguntó incorporándose sobre sus codos.

—Que si lo has visto. Un paquete. —Millicent formó una figura con sus manos—. Era de color verde, de este tamaño más o menos. ¿Y bien?

Draco bufó.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, no soy tu elfo doméstico. No tengo que ir detrás de ti recogiendo tu basura.

Millicent suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá. Draco recogió rápidamente sus piernas, temiendo por su propia seguridad. Les tenía cariño, llevaban ya doce años juntos, y no quería perderlas al ser aplastadas por el enorme culo de Millicent.

—No era basura —explicó ignorando su gruñido de protesta—. Era un regalo. Un regalo de Navidad.

—Millicent, estamos en marzo.

¿Se podía ser más estúpida?

—Llevo ahorrando mucho tiempo —explicó tirándose del pelo y enroscándolo en uno de sus regordetes dedos—. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?

—Ya te he dicho que no lo sé —mintió, intentando ocultar su codicia.

Por supuesto, Draco sabía dónde estaba el paquete. Lo había cogido el mismo día anterior y lo había dejado olvidado en su mesilla de noche. Claro, que entonces no había sabido el valor que tenía.

Había estado ahorrando hasta marzo para comprarlo.

* * *

Draco estaba seguro de que sería una joya. Quizá una pluma de oro con pequeños cristales. O un broche elegante. Draco sopesó el paquete entre sus manos, disfrutando del momento. Era pequeño, verde y con un lacito.

Levantó la caja con sumo cuidado y echó un vistazo dentro.

Arrugó el ceño.

Tenía que estar de broma.

Volcó el contenido de la caja en su mano. Era una tira de cuero fina, bastante corta, y que terminaba en un cascabel.

Un collar para gatos. El increíble regalo de Millicent era un collar para su gato.

¿Y para qué se suponía que le iba a servir a él eso?

No le servía para usarlo. Tampoco para regalarlo. Bufó.

Tras comprobar que dentro de la caja únicamente había una nota, lo volvió a dejar sobre la mesilla del dormitorio.

Vaya porquerías compraba Millicent.


End file.
